A Dhampir's tale
by DanielRZ19
Summary: My name is Aono Tsukune and I was born a Dhampir-ru, a human and vampire hybrid, here is a recollection of my life and the many harships that await me. please review.
1. A New School and Introductions

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**A New School and Introductions**_

It was the beginning of a new school year and Teenagers all over Japan were exited and anxious to begin the semester, unfortunately not all shared those joyous feelings , such is the case of dark haired teenage boy of around 15 yrs. old, quite attractive for his age, with a pale complexion, riding a conspicuous looking bus headed for one Youkai Gauken. His emotionless expression gave not a sign of his inner turmoil, 'damn it...!why do I have to go to some school for 'Youkai.....' to think I left a stable, and overall peaceful school life in the human world.... Grrrr...I need to learn what I am, where I come from, and my 'place' in the world, is that all you know to say to me.... well it's all riddles to me father....sigh...well at least I won't have to deal with my fan club any longer, no more worrying about being stalked, and people figuring out what I am, and freaking out..... by the way that bus driver is starting to creep me out' He noticed as the bus creped up to a halt, without delay he took his bags and stepped off the bus, and bowed in gratitude and politeness to the bus driver, to which the bus driver chuckled, "Well here we are Youkai Gauken, best be careful boy.... Yukai Gauken can be a veeerry scary place....but I am sure you'll do just fine... it's been a while since I've seen someone like you, so I wouldn't worry too much.....he he he!" In response the young man narrowed his eyes and gave him a glare. The bus driver only laughed it off, "Well good luck boy....things should get interesting soon enough Heh heh heh", and with that the bus driver closed the door and sped off towards the tunnel connecting the school to the other dimensions.

The dark haired boy then unceremoniously looked away and proceeded down the beaten path, he noticed the lifelessness of the place the ravens and headstones adorning the scenery 'how fitting, hmm....guess things will get interesting' he silently mused. He narrowed his eyes and looked up, only to jump into a back flip, he had sensed something was charging at him from behind....'a girl' he realized, a girl on her bike who was headed for a tree, without a second thought grabbed on to her in mid air, and landed gracefully on the ground said with girl in hands in a bridal style carry. He then watched with his trademark emotionless expression, as her bike crashed into a tree as predicted. Meanwhile the girl very slowly opened her eyes expecting to have gone crashing with her bike, only to realize her current position. She was in someone's arms, and looked into the face of said person, only to blush at how.... well off he looked...she blushed at her current position, but couldn't help but notice how good he smelled, but was brought out of her trance, as she then noticed the boy down his gaze down to her..... she looked in his deep brown eyes, and shivered at how intense his gaze was, so she decided to speak up as she shifted her gaze elsewhere, "Ano....sorry... I kind of lost control... I'm prone to dose of because I'm anemic". The dark haired boy listened intently to her explanation, and noticed in particular something she said 'anemic...'. He gently set her down and gave her time to composed herself, the dark haired boy bowed in greeting and spoke, in a respectful even tone, "My name is Aono, Tsukune, a pleasure, to meet you Miss,' She blushed at his formality and manners, and responded in kind, "My name is Akashiya, Moka, and it's also nice to meet you too" Tsukune studied her and noticed her odd pink hair, and large green eyes, she was fairly attractive he silently concluded....but what really caught his attention, was her large silver cross adorning her chest, and instantly recognized it's purpose 'a Rosario seal....she's a vampire,...!' Moka continued talking "Thank you for saving me.....you see I'm new around here...and it would ...have been troublesome... to start out with an accident....hah hah hah", but noticed as she spoke that he no longer paid any attention to her, and watched as he reached for his bag and pulled out a can, and handed it to her, while till keeping his emotionless features. She nervously took the can and studied it...'tomato juice!?' she looked up shocked and confused. Tsukune simply nodded picked up his bags and started walking away.

Moka was left stunned and shocked..... ' how does he..... and...'she was brought out of her trance and picked up her stuff and followed to catch up to him, but noticed that he had speed off leaving her alone, "Who are you...?" she questioned out loud, but continued down her path completely lost in thought, 'how did he know f I never told him.... the seal should concealed my aura.... how could he tell.... is he a..!?!' While the pink haired beauty racked her brain....The Rosario she wore started to glow ominously... but died down having reacted to the meeting with the strange young man.

Meanwhile Tsukune having successfully escaped, the meeting with the academy vampire, 'I really shouldn't have left her by herself, she seemed nice enough, and she was sealed.... but he never really got along with most of the vampires he meet during his life, well they were always talking down to him and trying to beat him to death if not kill him. He was certainly no coward and was not afraid he just didn't wan to deal with those kind of situations at the moment..' he silently mused as he reached his assigned classroom and took a seat. He noticed the whole class notice his arrival, mostly cause they all stopped doing what they were doing to stare at him. As he took his seat he noticed all the girls started to talk among themselves.... and giggle while staring at home throwing him glances, he noticed in particular a blue haired girl, staring at him almost straining herself as she looked at him. But out of the corner of his eyes he notices a big brute staring him down already sizing him up and displaying an unusually large tongue.. 'an orc' he silently mused. As time droned on, a woman with cat ears and tail came in and introduced himself as their homeroom teacher, Nekonome Sensei, an overly happy teacher, who started to explain the rules of Youkai Gauken...1. all students must remain in human form, 2. Humans are not allowed on campus or they will be killed on the spot. "Hmmph why don' t we just eat all the humans, anyways" stated the large brute who the class recognized as Saizo Komiya. "Now that you mention it I swear I smell a human scent coming off..." Then everybody stopped, when the door slid open and the vampire he met earlier by the name of Akashiya Moka, stepped up and apologized having lost her way after orientation. The whole male portion of the class looked at her and started drooling at her beauty, minus Tsukune of course, who simply sat still with an impassive, unreadable expression looking at the class react to their new classmate, and looked up to meet her gaze... she threw shy smile and waved at him as she took the seat directly behind him. Action, which rallied the whole class to murmur, wondering if they knew each other earning Tsukune hard looks from the male portion of the class especially that Saizo guy he noted.

As class ended Tsukune got up and stepped out before anyone else, during class the whole class was observing him out of the corner of their eyes mosty the female portion of the class. Moka especially who looked to be studying him deeply and even starting to sniff him when she though he wasn't looking, while the male portion stared at Moka with lustful eyes no different from what the looks the girls were throwing at him. In all sincerity.... he was a very, very good looking guy and very well built that showed off in his athletic/model type body, he had an air of confidence and mystery that garnered attention, too much for him personally. He sighed as he reached the vending machine...truthfully he left because he was very thirsty, since he gave his last tomato juice to the Akashiya girl. As he reached for his tomato juice and took a sip of it, or more like a large gulping of it he turned around to find the Akashiya girl behind him looking at him with a shy/confused/ determined manner, she smiled and said, "Hello... again I didn't get to thank you for last time, if you're done with tomato, I'll get us both another...my treat" she finished rather shyly animated. Tsukune weighed his options he could just walk away and ignore her, probably avoid himself some trouble, but that would be rude she seemed nice enough and he was rather thirsty and that was rather uncalled for, leaving her alone back there... "I accept but there is no need to waste your money, I'll buy us both one as an apology for running off earlier, Akashiya-san" he responded in a kinder yet still even tone of his. Before she could respond Tsukune was already back in front of the vending machine and purchased two tomato juices, which Moka accepted rather bashfully a little bit disappointed he was being so formal with her.

They then seated at a nearby bench and sat drinking their tomato juice in silence for a shot while. Breaking the silence Moka asked rather embarrassed, "Tsukune....Do...do...you hate vampires.....?" almost as if afraid of his response. Tsukune felt a wave of guilt...he was no different than those people he grew up hating, and he knew she wasn't trying to fool him, he narrowed his eyes turned towards and met her gaze and spoke in an even tone, yet still gentle tone, "No, Akashiya-san I don't". Seeing Tsukune answer her in such a manner was a wave off her chest and gave her the encouragement to ask her second question, "Really..... I'm glad, for you see, I am a vampire....and I know I'm breaking the rules, by telling and asking you..... but since we met... it's been bothering me this but what kind of monster are you?....not that you have to tell me .. I would understand if you don't want to tell me..." Before Tsukune could answer her question, that Saizo guy, came up, "hey there, My name is Saizo Komiya.... why would a girl such as you be doing with a guy like him...why don't you ditch him and come with me and have some fun..? That last part made Moka uncomfortable and spoke, "no thank you I'm having fun here with Tsukune" she responded hastily". "This weak pretty boy, Saizo said as he reached and grabbed Tsukune by the front of his clothes. "Tsukune!!!! let go off him!! she got up and pleaded. Tsukune just stood with an emotional expression looking directly into Saizo's eyes, both Saizo and Moka watched stunned as Tsukune's started to flicker red and his pupils became narrow slits and his aura became stronger. he grabbed his arm crushed it and kicked him in his stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him, Moka the hastidly proceeded to grab Tsukune's arm and lead them away saying that they had to go.

Once they got a reasonable, distance away from the fight, Moka looked at Tsukune, more confused than ever, Tsukune being quick to read these sort of situations already knew what Moka was asking, he faced her and spoke in his more serious voice before she could collect herself and start talking, "Akashiya-san, what do you think of humans?", "Huh.... wait what.....?" Moka responded rather taken back puzzled by the question. "what do you think of humans?" he asked again "I...I.. hate them" she finished looking downward, "I see" Tsukune responded emotionlessly. Moka then steadily responded, "It's not what you think, I went to human school in Middle school, but all the students and picked on me and treated me horribly, they ignored me and I felt so alone.... they treated me horribly when all I wanted was a friend... but now thankfully I met you and I don't feel so alone anymore, now that I met you... Tsukune..." She finished rather embarrassed with a huge blush, Tsukune regarded her for a moment, and spoke, "what if I was to tell you that I am human" Tsukune watched as her expression changed into a horrified expression as she took a couple of steps back, "but..... that's impossible....humans aren't allowed here, and earlier your.....eyes were....red....and your aura....." Tsukune sighed and "I'm not lying, I am as much one of those human that you claim to hate, for you see....I am..." "Hey, you , there you are you BASTARD thought that you could get away from me, you coward!!!!!! You're going to pay for what you did to me, now fight me!!! and after I kill you I'm going to have fun with that little friend of yours", Tsukune turned around to see Saizo running up to him. and transforming into his true form, an orc. Tsukune never taking his eyes of his opponent motioned Moka to look at him, "Akashiya-san, you wish to know who I am, watch closely and I'll show you". Moka watched as Tsukune with a deep scowl marched up toward a charging Saizo, who was extremely pissed of at his arrogance, "are you looking down on me you're weak and I'm going to enjoy bashing your head in!!!!" he screamed as he threw a ouch directed at Tsukune head . "Tsukune watch out !!!!" screamed Moka as she watched the punch go directly at his head. Tsukune simply put his hand up and caught Saizo's fist with relative ease not even stumbling back, then all of the sudden his aura exploded, leaving all present in awe his eyes turned from brown to a blood red crimson and a red aura surrounded him. His facial features became much more refined, and his muscles grew turning his image into someone you wouldn't want o mess with, Saizo, stood there too shocked to move, Tsukune then in a flash disappeared only to appear right in front of a still stunned Saizo, and punched him in the stomach, so hard that he doubled over and caused a massive amount of blood to come pouring out his mouth. he was coughing and wheezing trying to stand, while Tsukune stood poised with an emotionless face as he watched him get up, "I suggest you leave, Orc, it'll spare you a lot of misery and woe, before I start to take things more seriously" Tsukune finished with an unusual coldness in his voice flashing a set of extremely intimidating set of fangs to drive home his point. Saizo stood up, "YOU....THINK.......... THAT....SOMEONE ... LIKE...ME....AN..ORC.... WOULD EVER HAVE TO THINK TWICE.....TO KILL SOMEONE LIKE YOU.... YOU NOW DIE!!!!!!" Tsukune didn't hold back this time as he easily dodged the attack and hit him straight in the head sending flying away crashing into tress and headstones a very impressive distance away, knocking him out cold. Moka was shocked speechless, but she noticed something when Tsukune was fighting, "how is he able to conceal such large amount of youki.....could he really be...?" Moka walked up to Tsukune to verify. "Tsukune...... you're a vampire?", Moka watched as Tsukune turned towards her and she noticed his blood red eyes, the official feature shared among vampires, watched as they returned to their previous brown color, and as his more vampiric features were slowly disappearing. He looked at her and sighed, "I am a Dhampir".

HELLO ALL, THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT OR MAKE SUGGESTIONS, EVREYTHING WILL BE TAKEN IT CONSIDERATION, I HIGHLY VALUE YOU IMPUT. SIGNING OUT-

-DanielRZ19


	2. lustful and confusing intentions

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

Moka stared on in shock and awe as Tsukune regarded her face for a second, his features never once showing emotion as she watched him continue walking past her and say "As you can see Akashiya-san it would be best if you stay away from me... it will save us both a lot of problems", Moka was still in a trance still astonished 'a half vampire... it's impossible could he really be a...' but as she turned around to call out to him.. he was no where to be found... the rosario restriction in question glowed ominously yet again, but it again it once again died down, as Moka in a trance like state stood there for moments which felt like an eternity, millions of emotions, questions, but mainly confusion riddled her thoughts, any form of thought was squashed under her unbridled confusion, all her life she has been thought to believe, 'the most supreme is oneself', since vampires never liked other races, and have never tolerated dating other races let alone marriage, since a vampire's pride came first and foremost, it would be beneath them to associate with any unworthy others let alone humans!. but here he was Aono Tsukune contradicting everything she has been lead to believe, and he's the first person she meets, naturally his scent caught her attention, but there was something about him... 'A Dhampir... a half human... perhaps it would be best to stay away from him, he must hate me right now anyways, I even told him how much I hated humans he must have taken serious offence to that, it's no wonder why he avoids me like the plague, ever since we first met he has avoided any contact with me whatsoever, but still... he's been nothing but courteous towards me... I...just...'

Among the trees in the distance Tsukune looks back and sees Moka looking at the ground in pensive longing, 'tch... so she doesn't like humans, because they treated her badly in elementary school... how childish it's elementary school that's how kids are period she should fancy herself fortunate that was all...huh well I know better than to judge individuals by what they are, but I also hold some form of resentment towards Youkai, so I'm not totally innocent ...not enough to warrant taking up into fully being a professional monster hunter, like those of my kind before me have been famously stereotyped into doing. Although a mission or two does help rid the world of the trash that lingers in obscurity, helping harness my fighting abilities, amongst quenching my natural thirst for battle thus relieving the pent up stress. I should have never gotten close to begin with or revealed my true nature to anyone but that orc had it coming since he made that elaborate speech about humans, one of these days my inability to stop playing the hero and hate towards racist remarks is going to get me killed...' Tsukune then saw the academy vampire slowly and almost robotically make her way back to her dorms 'sigh... I have to tread carefully now I'm in youkai territory after all... and that hardly ever goes well... for beings like me it's best to remain as inconspicuous as possible' Tsukune shook his head, took a moment and cleared his mind, the whole Akashiya incident forgotten , not being accepted or tolerated by another vampire didn't affect him at all it was sort of a given to begin with, he actually hated dealing with arrogant self-righteous individuals to begin with, so he tended to avoid them at all cost, well who in real life doesn't.

Once he cleared his mind, he took track of the things that needed to be done today, he then turned around and headed for his dorm room, as he reached his dorm room he passed a couple of guys giving him cold looks, Tsukune broke his emotionless expression and smirked and made a head gesture to them in recognition, gesture which instead of seeming like a cool greeting one might give; given Tsukune's features it came out like a dark chilling smile and a nod promising evil horrible things befalling upon their heads, which made the guys very uneasy, so they nervously but trying to keep their cool demeanor nodded back. Tsukune kept walking until he reached his door he pushed it open and locked it behind him. There he saw in his dorm room large suit cases and a bag (with miscellaneous things such as his belts, watches, ect.) sitting at side the side of his bed which he had conveniently been provided with, he grabbed the first suit case opened it up and pulled out all his shirts, mostly dress shirts, although he pulled out a couple of plain shirts and tees with elaborate stamps adorning them all of, mostly dark colors and he did have a variety so it wasn't totally depressing somber like clothing it was more dark elegant style more than anything (he picked it up from his father), and hanging his jackets along with them, he pulled out several dress pants, some jeans and his shoes. He then arranged his clothes in his closet, and pulled up a second suit case there he pulled out several school uniforms and put them in his closet as well. Then took out some special shampoo, and several bottles of herbs, after which he brought out enough varieties of medicines to treat several individuals and his bathroom essentials. He then reached down again and pulled forth several conspicuous looking books on both human and youkai history, politics, conflict resolution, dark arts, magic, several atlas, and an several enormous books on youki control and seals, vampires, the history of the church and it's persecutions, the rise and spread of humanity, and a dictionary on various types of monsters. which he arranges on his desk, hiding several of them, mostly out of them being banned and could be considered dangerously rare to own, and arranged the rest to blend in with the rest of his school books.

Tsukune glanced down at the last bag which was by far the most conscious looking, with a cold calculating serious expression, he pulled it up and opened it and pulled out an ornate sword engraved with various markings from it sheath, he studied it for a long while and put it aside. He then pulled out various types of daggers which he carefully studied as well, and the various straps on which they are put to make them concealable, along with a small black book written in Latin, which he set aside as well, and finally he pulled out what seemed to be a variation revolver/shotgun Gothic (Van Hellsing style) menacing looking dark silver gun embedded with Latin inscriptions, and silver cross adorning its' handle, he checked the high caliber bullets, and the whole gun with careful precision much like his sword. They were necessary tools of the trade, when taking on his type of missions and the trouble he tends to stir, not that he actually liked to resort to such extremes but one tends to fight repeatedly and alone at that, against various opponents at the same time regardless of their superior numbers or how powerful they were, he would rather fight them hand to hand but who in this world ever fights fair, and honorably in this day of age. He then took out a black trench coat and a black variation of what can be attributed as black body armor, and put the items back and his the suitcase along with putting several lock on it and hiding it well. Tsukune sighed flopped down on his bed after brushing his teeth and having a bath, reflecting on his current position and where the world or mostly his fierce hate of injustice dragged him into, after a while sleep overtook him.

Tsukune woke up earlier than he had planned to due to the infernal screeching at his window sill, he got up and opened the window and found several bats had flown in and settled on his window sill and the tree nearest to his room, he tended to attract bats since a young age, they mostly just liked being around him, but he didn't consider them great company because they attracted to much attention for his own benefit, he frowned knowing trying to make them keep a distance would only excite them into a screeching frenzy, so he just ignored them and went about his morning routine; he got up freshened up, cooked himself breakfast, went over his home work, and pulled out of the fridge a huge can of tomato juice, and walked out the door. Everyone was in the hall outside their dorms getting to know their neighbors, Tsukune with his emotionless expression he tended to allways adorn moved past them as they continued on with their bussiness, although everyone did seem to be watching him from the corner of their eyes, he also spotted those guys he greeted yesterday although now they weren't trying to keep up their cool demeanor and mostly wore faces of amazement and what he could identify as fear, and try avoid his passing glance, 'tch... guess word here travels fast I assumed that orc would keep the fight to himself... I attract to much attention to begin... heh but what's done is done I suppose best play it off and keep to myself from now on, most rumors die out eventually, when something else amusing crosses their path', and so Tsukune made his way from the dorms and attempted to ignore the overdone played out scenarios of how badly Saizo was beaten and how ruthless and vicious Tsukune was. As he walked down the dirt path he gave of a small growl in annoyance as felt a pair of eyes from beyond the trees although he couldn't identify for sure who it was as he kept on walking keeping intact his cool demeanor and just waited for the individual to either reveal themselves, give up in their pursuit, or spring whatever plans they have in mind. That is until he spotted a girl along his path who just 'happened' to stumble out when he got with distance and gripped at her chest and moaned out in hurt, panting. Tsukune almost rolled his eyes and broke his trademark expression, was this girl seriusly stupid enough to believe anyone would fall for such theatrics, then it came back to him this girl was in his classroom, he remembered because this was the same girl straining herself in looking at him in class, this was obviously a set up for something, so without a passing glance Tsukune walked past her, until something lashed on to his leg and found that the girl had lounged at him in a desperate attempt to get his attention. he stopped, reached out for her and pulled her up she attempted to fall against him still going on with this charade of hers but Tsukune still kept her at arms length from him and let her alone to stand once she found that she wasn't getting her way, she spoke, "thank you for helping me I've been prone to being weak since I was younger", she looked up and mentally grinned and uttered 'charm'. Tsukune who wasn't looking directly at her noticed the supposed stalker give out what he picked up to be a gasp, but was brought out of his newly found discovery when he felt a strange sort of sensation, brought on by a strange sot of energy emanating from the girls eyes ' a witchcraft and what I perseive as a strong charming ability emanating from her eyes, a succubus, huh, so that's her game,' Tsukune then looked directly into her eyes, which threw the young succubus off, her eyes widening as Tsukune simply turned and walked away from her without a single gesture towards her and disapered from view, the succubus absolutely stunned and growing angrier and angrier by the moment at the audacity of this boy, how dare he defy her the beautiful and sexy Korono Kurumu. If it's the last thing she does she will definitely get that boy to fall for her and be her slave than she would be number one in the school loved by all and have her harem to do her bidding for her 'you will soon be mine if it;s the last thing I dol! just you wait Aono Tsukune.'

-I know I left you guys hanging for a long while with this fic, but I finally updated it right... more are coming soon I promise you that, anyways thanks for the support I know I kind it left it unfinshed without the whole Kurumu incident, but please tell me how you think the story is going and do you like the set ups I'm creating since most dhampirs are either monster hunters or more specifically vampire hunters, but no Tsukune is not a vampire hunter, he does hunt monsters who obviously are tough and create problems in the world (evil) in order to control his vampire insticts (they're war like monsters) and he likes politics and seems interested in the realtionships between youkai and humans but I'll leave at that... also I will be updating Only Human as well, but I'm also trying to write another one called 'Moka Snaps', we obviously know she's interested in Tsukune but their friends among other thing impedes their realtionship but what if she finally snaps and tries to take Tsukne by force wether they or even he wants to or not... we'll those are a few of the things to come... and again **please please review** all reviews are appreciated and will be taken as they should be thanks.

signing out

-DanielRZ19


End file.
